Darkside of Cosplay
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In the 3rd installment of "The Tales of the Bizarre", Mizuki and Reiko get themselves a display model for their cosplay expo, at the next Comic Party. However, Mizuki questions its newest model, and feels uneasy about who, or what, she is doing to Reiko. It could be terror for Mizuki, when the model knows her, too well. Rated T for mild violence and mild nudity.


Mizuki, a girl with long red hair and huge breasts, was posing in a room with Reiko, her friend with purple hair and a short body, as she was snapping pictures of her, in her purple bikini.

"That's it. Let it go, baby," Reiko smiled, "You have it."

Mizuki sighed, "I feel like I'm posing for otaku."

Reiko then smiled in joy, "Trust me. No one, other than Mister Sendo's fans, will ignore you."

"Gee, thanks. But I hope this whole shooting display is for something, other than eye candy."

She held herself and said, "Maybe I need to examine my body, to see any faults."

"Now, hold on. That's not the Mizuki Takase I know, who flawlessly played Card Master Peach, and can swing at nerds that wanted a peepshow."

"You think so? I'm just a little miffed over otakus, since they are sweaty, perverted, and fat. I'm just honest. You only did it, only for your love of cosplay. A photo shoot is new to me."

"Oh, you'll see. I'm expecting it, today."

"It?"

"Yeah," Reiko grinned, "I'd love to see the look on your face. Will you be surprised?"

"Is it a new cosplay costume?" Mizuki asked.

"Better!" Reiko smiled.

She held up a camera and said, "But it won't come, until later today. How about some more photos? Maybe have a little pose for me, in your camisole and bloomers?"

Mizuki nodded, "Okay."

She changed in a small screen, into a bright blue camisole and white shorts. She posed in place, as Reiko snapped the picture.

**XXXXX**

Forty minutes later, Reiko had the pictures developed. Mizuki was blushing, as she saw herself, dressed in different attires, posing in sultry positions. Mizuki, in her purple and black striped long-sleeve shirt and skirt, was drinking water, sitting on the small brown chair. She asked Reiko about the pictures.

"Just some studying. I figured if I can be a professional cosplayer, I should study on you, since you are such a pro."

Mizuki said, "Sorry. But you told me to stay in poise, in order to master each move. Why do you think I pose as Card Master Peach, in the first place?"

"I have no clue… But it is amazing that you almost made Miho a bit jealous. She almost forced me to rival you in Cosplay."

Mizuki said, "I think you're right…"

**DING-DONG!**

Reiko said, as she went to the door, "That must be the package I ordered."

She opened the door as a delivery man appeared, wearing a blue uniform, holding a clipboard towards Reiko. She signed on the clipboard, as she was a huge box, which was about the same size as Reiko. She called to Mizuki, "Hey, a little help here?"

Mizuki arrived and helped Reiko carry the box to the living room.

* * *

_Meet Mizuki Takase, an average normal college girl and cosplayer. She is best friends with Reiko Haga, who loves cosplay, more than anything. In this, they share a mutual bond. However, one bond can be tattered, when a package from a mysterious company arrives. This could change Mizuki's life… forever…_

* * *

Mizuki asked, as she opened the box, ripping the tape off. She was about to open the flap, but Reiko halted her. She said to her to close her eyes, while she opened the box. Mizuki covered her eyes, as Reiko pulled out the item in the box.

"Can I open my eyes, now?" Mizuki asked.

Reiko then said, after two minutes, "Okay… Open them."

Mizuki opens her eyes and saw…

"What the hell?" She gasped.

Reiko smiled, "What do you think? Cool, huh?"

Mizuki saw a mannequin that resembles herself, down to her long red hair, big breasts, and shiny and sleek skin. The eyes were not shown on the wooden display dummy, while her smile was shown.

Mizuki stammered, "Uh, Reiko…"

* * *

_But in this package, a figure mirror image of herself shows up, in more ways than one. A doll, painted in wood and plastic with realistic hair, meets a college girl who does cosplay… in a __**Tale of the Bizarre**_**…**

* * *

"_**Tales of the Bizarre" in:  
Darkside of Cosplay**_

* * *

Mizuki asked, as she looked at her mannequin double, "This mannequin… It looked like me…"

Reiko said, "Pretty cool, huh? I had her ordered, last week, and it only cost me 23,000 Yen."

"Twenty-three hundred Yen?" Mizuki gasped, "And you had it custom-ordered?!"

Reiko said, "You were exact. Five-foot-three, 38E, and a very cute butt."

Mizuki growled, "Just because I have increased by 3cm, it doesn't mean my naked body is cute."

Reiko blushed, "Aw, don't be a stickler. It's fun… I figured I can borrow your clothes, so we can dress her up."

Mizuki said, "Well, I suppose. But not while she's naked."

She placed a pair of pink panties and a yellow bra on the mannequin, as she said, "There. Now she doesn't look embarrassed."

She groaned, "I can tell. I was with Taishi."

Reiko asked, "Hey, you think maybe we can give her your Peach costume?"

Mizuki said, "I don't know… Maybe I should… but that face looks creepy."

She stared at the eyeless double of her, as she shivered a bit, thinking her smile is creepy.

She said, "It's like it's looking at me."

Reiko said, "It's not. It's not alive. Besides, how can she talk?"

Mizuki said, "I guess you're right."

"Of course, she's right, Mizuki."

Mizuki gasped, as Reiko laughed, imitating Mizuki's voice, thinking the mannequin spoke. She fumed, "Reiko! That's NOT funny!"

Reiko chuckled, "I am sorry. It was funny… I was just proving a point. You don't see her mouthing off at you?"

"No."

"Good."

Mizuki said, "Well, if she were to become me, as a display mannequin, she has to look _exactly _like me. I think I know."

She brushed her hair, as Mizuki held up a yellow ribbon. She tied it on its right side, making it look like she has a side-ponytail. She said, "There we go. She's beautiful."

Mizuki asked her, "Hey, Haga? Where did you get it?"

"Internet. They had a selection of display dummies for fixing dresses and gowns, but I saw one that looked like you and said, '_Hey, she looks like Mizuki'_. When I ordered it, I remembered your measurements, and had to pay extra for the adjustments. Sadly, the company never had a phone call or information. So, I paid in credit, and had to work extra shifts. In any case, what's done is done. The only problem is that they didn't make the eyes, in time."

Mizuki said, "I see what you mean…"

Reiko smiled, "Oh, well. Just wait until I give her some costumes to try. You can see if we can give her your old clothes."

Mizuki said, in nervousness, "Oh? Uh, okay…"

She thought, as she went to the door, "I don't know why she is calling _it _a person. I mean, she's no dummy."

She said, as she shut the door, "Good night."

She left Reiko's house, as Reiko brushed her mannequin's long hair.

**XXXXX**

On her way home, in a dark and starry night, Mizuki was walking home, feeling uneasy.

"It's strange… It's like, I know that mannequin from somewhere…"

She kept walking, as she saw a figure that looked like Mizuki, under a street lamp. It was the mannequin, dressed in a blue school uniform and skirt, with black stockings. Mizuki gasped, as she was far away. "Who's she?"

She headed forward to the streetlight, but the light flickered, and the double of Mizuki disappeared. She thought, "Was that Reiko's mannequin?"

She shook her head, as she kept walking. She said, "Nah. What am I doing? This is nuts… The mannequin can't be alive… Can it?"

Meanwhile, as Reiko's house, she finished dressing the Mizuki dummy with a pink top and jeans, with fishnet stockings. She then did her makeup, fixing her mascara and lipstick. She said, "You know… I wish I was like you, Mizuki… You have such beauty and hotness. How about some more blush on your cheeks?"

She then paused, as she looked at the face of her dummy. She then asked her, "What's that you say? You want me to invite my friend?"

She asked the mannequin, "What do you mean, invite her? Is it something special?"

She then paused, dropping the compact to the floor, frozen in place, and a bit nervous. She whispered, "I see… You want me to bring her to you…"

Her eyes went blank and said, "I shall do as you say… Mizuki."

She picked up the compact and said, "Now, how about we fix your makeup, Mizuki?"

* * *

The next morning, Mizuki arrived in Reiko's house, with a bag of her clothes. She was wearing a red jacket and purple shirt, with a denim skirt. She called out, "Reiko! I came back! Don't start dress-up, without me!"

She stepped inside and removed her shoes. She walked to the living room and saw Reiko, sleeping in the couch, with her hair in rollers and with a facial mask. Mizuki nudged her and asked, "Hey, Reiko?"

Reiko woke up and said, "Oh, Mizuki… You came."

"I got some extra clothes for our mannequin. Where is it?"

"Oh, that. She's in the bedroom." She stretched out and sat up. She then asked, "Oh, hey. By the way, Mizuki needs more clothes. I think there's some old costumes I saved, in the basement, downstairs."

Mizuki asked, "Do you have the key?"

She gave her the key and said, "Here. Also, use a flashlight. The bulb went out, last week. Just be careful, in the dark."

"But it's afternoon."

"Oh, right. You get the clothes, while I freshen up and bring Mizuki in."

"Okay."

She grabbed a red flashlight and left Reiko's house, heading to the bottom of the stairs. She found a small door, which was the basement. She put the key in and opened the door. She stepped inside, as she held up her flashlight. She thought, "It sure is creepy."

Her basement was full of old furniture, covered in beige tarp, with dust over it. It also had old boxes, which are marked _"Fragile"_, with an old lamp by the boxes. She looked around, as it was nearly dark, with a window open, shining a small gleam of sunlight over it. Mizuki continued to look around, looking for the box of clothes.

"If I were a box of clothes, where do I hide it?"

A voice, similar to Mizuki's, answered, "Why not on the floor? Try turning left…"

Mizuki barked, as she held the flashlight down, "Reiko! It's not funny! I know it's you!"

The voice responded, "Try it. You'll find it, when you turn around. Keep looking…"

"Reiko, I know it's you. This is not a joke."

She started to shake in fear, as the voice continued, "Mizuki… Mizuki…"

Mizuki cried, "REIKO!"

She turned around and flashed a flashlight onto the wall, which showed the mannequin of Mizuki.

She shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAH!"

She stumbled down to the floor, as she was completely scared, "It… It can't be…"

She shone the flashlight on the mannequin and asked, "Huh? What is that thing doing here?"

She got up and looked at her, in her pink top and fishnet stockings. She huffed, "Honestly… Reiko is trying to trick me. She said it was in her bedroom."

**XXXXX**

Mizuki returned with the mannequin, in her arms, and called out, "Reiko Haga! Is this your idea of a joke?"

Reiko appeared, seeing her mannequin back, as Mizuki stood her in place. She said, "Oh, there you are. For a minute I thought you were gone."

Mizuki barked, as she was angry, "Are you funning at me, Reiko? Because the joke's over!"

"I'm not. I swear I left Mizuki in the bedroom."

She asked the mannequin, "Didn't I? I left you there, only to stay in the closet. Bad dummy."

She scolded at it, "Just for that, you don't get any new clothes, today."

Mizuki stated, "Wait! Don't be mean to it. I mean, it's not her fault."

She gasped, and then said, as she was furious, "Hey! WAIT A MINUTE! I know for a fact that _you _placed her there!"

"I didn't! The door was locked, and it was dark, last night! Mizuki was sleeping here, in my bedroom, while I was sleeping on the couch. She told me so, since she wanted my room. So, before we get started…"

Mizuki approached the mannequin and said, "Reiko. Honestly. This thing isn't alive! It's a dummy! A display model!"

She knocked on its head and said, "See? She's made of wood!"

Reiko pleaded, "Don't blame me for this! Do you want to dress her up, or not?"

Mizuki gave up, as she was still annoyed. She opened her bag and pulled out her old white jacket and purple shirt. She said, "Here. I figured I'd give her my old white jacket, during my senior days with Kazuki. I got a new one, at home."

"Swell." Reiko smirked, "Let's try her on."

They removed her clothing and took her apart. They put the clothes on her and reassembled her, with the mannequin wearing Mizuki's white jacket, purple shirt, and purple skirt with white stockings.

Mizuki said, "She _does _look like me… But I'm surprised that she almost scared me."

She felt her hard breast and asked, "I wonder… How would, in one person's mind, make a dummy that is so… lifelike?"

Reiko swatted her hand off and said, "Mizuki! Don't touch her. She's sensitive."

"Okay. You're being ridiculous. There's no way she can feel that. It's only a mannequin."

"Maybe so, but she has feelings, too."

She held it, tightly, as she whispered, "Don't be that way… She was only trying to help you… and she's a bit curious."

Mizuki said, as she was annoyed, "Look, can we _please_ get started? I'm a little pissed off that you're fondling and salaaming a dummy of me. And plus, it has no-!"

She gasped, seeing an orange ribbon on the mannequin's head. She asked, "Reiko? Did you change her ribbon, last night?"

"No."

"What happened to the one I gave you?"

"I don't know…"

Reiko then asked, "So, how about we take her picture?"

"Okay…" Mizuki said in a tired look, "I suppose we should. I must be losing it…"

They took pictures of the mannequin, dressed up in different clothing that Mizuki had, including her old white tennis suit, her baseball uniform, her strapless red top with white pants, her sweater and long skirt, and her black evening gown. They examined the photos, as Reiko smiled, "They're perfect. Mizuki loves the clothes you gave her. She says thank you."

Mizuki was completely crossed. She asked, "Reiko, why do you act like she is real? She seemed cool, but…"

"Oh, that. Well, it's not a matter. Mizuki just needed your old clothes and cosplay. In fact, she wishes to be like Card Master Peach, like you."

Mizuki yelled, "I'm not giving her my cosplay! You're off your rocker! Even if she is a mannequin, just like me, I cannot soil it on a painted wooden doll!"

Reiko pleaded, "Please?"

Mizuki said, "No."

She approached the mannequin, which was dressed in a green bikini top and denim short shorts. She whispered, "I'm sorry, Mizuki… One day you'll get to wear Card Master Peach…"

Mizuki shouted, "Would you _stop _talking to that thing, you idiot?"

Reiko cried, "Don't say bad things, in front of my friend!"

Mizuki huffed, as she picked up her bag and growled, "I'm going home. This is BS."

Reiko ran to her and asked, "WAIT! Don't you think we should know the _real _reason why the Mizuki Mannequin is here?"

"What?"

"She's going to be on display at Comic Party, in one of your famous costumes. I asked Maki for a spot to show off some of my latest cosplay fashions, but-."

"Is that what it was about? Why didn't you use me?"

"Uh, hello? You're too original. Plus, I had an idea on making a mannequin of you to pose, instead of you. Come on, it'll be okay. I'm only keeping her, for at least a week, before I return her… But, I still need to find the receipt to her."

"Why can't _I _pose?"

"1) You're annoyed by smelly otaku, and 2) you flinch easily. That's why she's perfect."

Mizuki sighed, as she felt annoyed. She said, "Do whatever you want, Reiko. But don't come crying to me, if termites come and ruin her. The last thing I want is that thing, fawning at your every whim."

Reiko was pissed, as she yelled, "Are you casting the line in my cosplay? I've done cosplay for years, since I was 16!"

Mizuki picked up her bag and said, completely aggravated, "Well, maybe you should _become _a mannequin. Anyone that would treat you as a simple mannequin is a fool…"

Reiko shouted, "GET OUT!"

Mizuki yelled, "FINE!"

She slammed the door, as Reiko sat on the couch, weeping in sadness. She sobbed, "I hate you, Mizuki… How could you say that?"

She continued to cry, as she looked at the mannequin. She yelled, "Oh, shut up."

She huffed, "It's your fault Mizuki and I fought. You scared her."

She cried, "_My _fault? She said I was a fool, but she didn't mean it. Don't worry. You'll get to wear Peach, someday… if Mizuki will ever talk to me."

She then asked, in a non-control tone, "Yes, Mizuki? You want me to invite her over, tomorrow? But, will she be mad at us?"

She went closer to her face, as her fingertips touched her wooden hands, with a rapid heartbeat going. She whispered, "I understand… Mizuki… She'll understand, soon enough…"

She went closer to her lips, but stopped, feeling uneasy. She said, "Seriously. I can't kiss you. Even if you told me, it's so… weird. I'm not that kind of woman, but if you are a male mannequin, I would."

Reiko sat down and said, "Yes, I understand. I will."

She lied down, as she closed her eyes, leaving the mannequin in the middle of the living room.

**XXXXX**

At Mizuki's house, she threw down her bag and scoffed, "Who the hell does she think she is? If she loved that dummy so much, why doesn't she order a dummy of her?"

She threw away some of the pictures Reiko taken, as she snuffed, "I hate that mannequin… There is no way she and _it _are like that."

She sat down, and then felt a lump on her bed. She uncovered the covers and found a small package, marked to her. She opened it and said, "I wonder what it is."

She then gasped, as she saw an oil painting of her, naked on a bed. She gasped, "This is…"

She started to remember some moments, from when she met her dark self, who manipulated Kazuki to paint, instead of doujinshi, but only to be thwarted by Mizuki and her friends. She then said, as she held up her nude portrait, "This is what Kazuki painted… when _she _came around, trying to take him away."

The phone rang, as she answered it. She growled, "What, Reiko?"

A voice said, "Who's Reiko? I'm Mizuki."

She gasped in horror, as she gasped, "Who are you? You're not real. There's no way…"

"You shouldn't yell at Reiko, like that…"

She yelled, "YOU'RE NOT REAL! You're paint and wood and hair! STOP CALLING ME!"

The voice remarked, "You're a sexy girl. But not as sexy as me…"

She shrieked, "SHUT UP!"

She hung up, as she panted in fear, with sweat dripping. She started to beat rapidly in her heart. She held her head, as she started to tremble in fear.

"It can't be the mannequin… It can't…"

She was on the floor, in fear and panic, as she whimpered, "What does she want from me? It can't be her… It can't…"

She gasped, "NO! Reiko!"

She got up and put her shoes on, running to the door. She had to dash all the way to Reiko's house, as she was curious and concerned over the phone call.

**XXXXX**

When she arrived, the sky became cloudy, as Reiko was sleeping in the couch, motionless. Mizuki rang the doorbell, and started to pound the door.

"REIKO! REIKO!" She hollered.

She turned the knob, and it was unlocked. She opened the door, as she entered her house, feeling very petrified and tense. She looked around, as she saw Reiko, sleeping. She nudged her and asked, "Reiko? Reiko, wake up. We need to talk. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Reiko! Hey! Reiko?"

Nothing. Reiko was not moving. She grabbed her wrist and felt her pulse. She was still alive, as Mizuki was completely in fear. "Oh, no. Reiko, what has she done to you?"

Reiko opened her eyes, as she sat up, slowly. She turned slowly to Mizuki and responded, "Welcome, Mizuki. Mizuki wants to see you, right away…"

Mizuki shrieked a bit, "Reiko! What happened?"

Reiko stood up and was standing straight and rigid. She said to her, in a controlled state, "Mizuki wants to see you in the bedroom. She and I were trying cosplay, together, and she felt mostly to blame for our fight."

Her eyes went blank, as Mizuki pleaded, "What are you talking about? You're acting crazy! That thing is NOT alive!"

She rushed to the bedroom and saw the mannequin, in her white jacket and purple shirt and skirt. Mizuki seethed in anger, as she went closer to it. She growled, "You… What did you do to Reiko?"

The mannequin responded, without moving her lips, "You had it all, Takase… Why would you waste yourself, posing for her, when you can pose for me? I figured I wear your costume, once, before I leave this place."

Mizuki sobbed, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOT REAL! LEAVE REIKO ALONE! YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

"AM I?" The mannequin responded, as Mizuki was leaking tears from her eyes. She then said, "Come now. There's no need for you to become scared of me. After all… we met before."

She looked at her ribbon, as it was purple. She gasped, "No… No, it cannot be… It's you… My darker self… Why did you come back, to take Reiko?"

The mannequin said, "It was nothing that you'd understand… But I wish to wear cosplay, just once, by the woman that bested me, when we fought. What do you say?"

Mizuki was trembling in fear, with her tears trickling. She screamed, as she shoved the mannequin down, falling to the floor, breaking off her right arm.

"_That _was uncalled for." The mannequin said.

Mizuki shrieked, "SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She ran away, as Reiko grabbed her. She cried out, as she grabbed her wrists, "LEMME GO! LEMME GO!"

Reiko cried, "MIZUKI! CALM DOWN! CONTROL YOURSELF!"

Mizuki sobbed, "Reiko… Let me go… The mannequin… It talked!"

Reiko asked, "Huh?"

She looked in the bedroom and saw the dummy on the floor, with her right arm separated. Reiko gasped in horror, "You broke her?"

Mizuki said, "It's not what you think! Reiko, please… This mannequin, it talked, it wanted to be me… but I know of her, before…"

Reiko reconnected the mannequin's arm and said, "There. Good as new."

She turned to Mizuki and said, "I think you better leave. You're getting jumpy."

Mizuki cried, "But, Reiko…"

Reiko said, "Just relax. I'll have you rested up, before we begin the expo in ComiPa. For now, you go home."

Reiko showed her to the door, as Mizuki left. She then said, "Reiko… One last thing… I'm sorry I yelled at you, earlier."

Reiko said, "No, blame it on Mizuki. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. She'll understand, once you get to know her, better."

Mizuki growled quietly, "It's _just _a mannequin…"

She walked away, as Reiko shut the door. She then said, as she was exhausted, "Phew… That's a relief. I knew I should've ordered one that resembles Aya or Eimi. But then again, Mizuki's a perfect model."

She returned to the bedroom and placed the mannequin in the closet, locking the door. She said, "If what she said is true, I'm locking you in, for the night."

She then sighed, "No, you're not grounded. I mean, it _was _your fault that Mizuki was angry at you, like she knows you… But I wish I knew what she meant. Takase is a great girl to be with, but something about her seems not normal…"

She then unlocked the door and said, with her eyes blank, yet again, "I understand… You wanted to make her, as a friend. Perhaps you can sleep with me, Mizuki-chan."

She kissed her on the lips, as she stripped her down to nothing. She then said, "Still, I don't have any spare pajamas. So, I'll have you fitted in some high-quality underwear."

She let her long hair down, as she placed a pair of polka-dot panties on her mannequin, while adjusting her white bra. She placed her in bed, as she unbuttoned her shirt. "Excuse me, while I freshen up, Mizuki… You get some sleep."

She went to the bathroom, to take a shower.

* * *

The next day, Mizuki arrived at Reiko's house, while Reiko was at work in the Cosplay Café. She entered the door, with a hacksaw and a hammer in her pocket. She moaned, "I can't take it, anymore. She has to go. This other Mizuki is the death of me. But this is for an expo… and I cannot disappoint her… But I refuse to have it wear my costume! Ever!"

She went to the bedroom, as she saw the mannequin, standing in place, with a blue shirt and skirt on, with a purple ribbon. Mizuki held the hammer up and said, "Reiko, it's for your own good… I'm sorry…"

The mannequin spoke, "STOP! Wait! What are you doing?"

"Something I should've done, a long time ago! You nearly took Kazuki, and now you're breaking up my friendship with Reiko Haga?"

"Please, let me explain. I want a truce with you, Mizuki."

"Ha-ha! Yeah, right!"

"I mean it! I want to wear it, so I can leave!"

"Leave where? You're an inanimate object! A doll! A statue! A dummy!"

She held up her huge hammer and said, "Forgive me… But the last thing I want is to see you again."

She raised her hammer up and sobbed, "I'm sorry… Goodbye…"

The mannequin cried out, "WELL, WHAT ABOUT SENDO?"

She stopped, as she asked, "Huh? Didn't you ruin his life?"

"I did… and I'm sorry… but, around the time you defeated me, in order to earn Kazuki, I realized that I should've stuck to my gut and do what is best for Kazuki Sendo. He was a great artist, and he can paint really well."

Mizuki said, as she held the mannequin, tight, "I know… I know you didn't mean to, but… I had to erase you, since you were a damaging blow to his psyche. He'd never paint me, in the nude."

"I know. It was a request, when I showed him an easel and paint… It worked, until you came and ruined it. But after that, I arrived at Comic Party, and was the very last person to buy Mister Sendo's comic. Granted he sold out, and it made me have a change of heart… And that's why I wanted to wear your cosplay…"

Mizuki asked, "But… Inside a mannequin body?"

The mannequin spoke, "This is only a host body… and it's as stiff as a board. But once I wear it, I can be free. I know you and I aren't tight, but we _are _the same. Please, just once, and I'll never scare you again."

Mizuki said, as she stepped back. She then said, "Okay. I guess you're right. But after that, I want you to leave and never come back… Okay?"

The mannequin responded, "Okay. I promise."

She carried the mannequin away, as she was heading to the door.

"I hope Reiko won't mind. I'll call her, once I am done…"

**XXXXX**

It started to rain, as Mizuki was putting the finishing touches on the Card Master Peach costume, on the mannequin. She smiled, "There you go. Good as new."

The mannequin was dressed in a pink dress with white frills and a pink hat. Her right hand held Mizuki's wand. She adjusted her hair and said, "Now, are you satisfied?"

"Indeed, I am," the mannequin said, "But I want to show off… and become like you, for one day…"

"How so?"

"Well… I think the dress would look _better _on you. After all, you _are _me."

Mizuki blushed and smiled, grinning nervously, "Oh, don't say that. I'm just not into otaku that take pictures of me… But why would you use Reiko?"

"Just a thought, since I wanted to convince you, so badly."

"Okay. I'm going to call Reiko, and then tell her the good news."

The mannequin suddenly moved her left arm forward, as she held her right hand. She then said to her, as thunder started to strike, "Mizuki… Mizuki…"

Mizuki started to shake, as she moaned in fear, "Uh… Mizuki? What are you doing?"

The mannequin replied, "It's this way… I want to be you, for once…"

She held her wrist, tightly, "Lemme go!"

She spoke, "See, my spirit may be inside this husk of a mannequin, but I want to trade with you, just this once. When the expo is over, I'll trade back. But it'll have to be private."

Mizuki nervously said, "Uh, how will I know that you'd keep your promise?"

The mannequin then said, "Trust me. It's my last wish to you…"

It moved her mouth, "Would I lie?"

Thunder struck, as Mizuki shrieked in terror. It grabbed Mizuki by the neck, as she tackled her to the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

At Comic Party, days later, Reiko viewed her Mizuki mannequin to the fans, in a booth, with pictures of Mizuki and Reiko, in different costumes. They took pictures of her, as she was in her Card Master Peach attire. Reiko, in her fighting attire, a black shirt with pants and a red headband, thank everyone for coming, as Mizuki, in a red Chinese garb, approached the crowd.

She said, "Alright. Enough pictures. It'll be almost time to go."

The crowd was disappointed, as Mizuki smiled, "No worries. She'll come back, someday. We're just showing you our cosplay exposé, for all who love cosplay."

A fan asked, "Will we see the dummy again?"

Reiko said, "It's cool. She'll be available in our cosplay café. We'll give you the address to where it is, so you can take pictures of it, as long as you want."

The fans cheered, as Reiko smiled to her red-haired friend, "Hey, thanks for helping me on this, Mizuki. I'm sorry we fought, the other day."

Mizuki said, as she chuckled, "Oh, don't worry… I think I'll get along with _Mizuki_, just fine, from now on."

Reiko smiled, "That's the spirit."

She sat up and went to the mannequin. She adjusted her skirt. The mannequin spoke, "Hey, Mizuki… You had your agreement. Now, how about giving me my old body back?"

As it turns out, the mannequin switched places with Mizuki, meaning that Mizuki is in the mannequin, and the other Mizuki is in her body.

The other Mizuki said, "Now, now. You got time. We only have two hours left. I'll switch with you… whenever I feel like it."

Mizuki cried, "You lied to me!"

"I'm not. But I promise I'll return to inside… Once we finish your gig in Reiko's café."

"How long will it take?"

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe days… Weeks… _Months_."

"Months?!"

"Oh, relax… The customers are definitely going to love you. Of course, we _will _have to take you apart, for every costume… But you seem a lot sturdier. But we _will _have to be careful of you, since you're fragile…"

"No, I don't want to break apart."

The other Mizuki said, "Well, you shouldn't have thrown me down, like that. You don't treat me with disrespect…"

Mizuki whimpered, as the other Mizuki smirked evilly, "Oh, no… You were planning on this, were you? I'm sorry. Just give me my body back."

The other Mizuki turned away and said, "Well… If you say so, I'll accept your apology."

"So, do I get my body back? I mean it. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I'll think about it. Oh, and by the way…"

She glared evilly, "_That _was payback, bitch…"

Mizuki gasped, "AH!"

She smirked in arrogance, "See you… _forever_."

She giggled, brushing Mizuki's bangs, as Mizuki cried out, "Oh, no! Forever? She tricked me! Reiko! Can you hear me? Reiko?"

She and Mizuki were seated, as they offered to take pictures of the mannequin, as Mizuki, inside it, was crying for help.

"Hello? Anybody? Help me! Oh, god! I don't want to be a mannequin, forever! Reiko! That's not me! Don't talk to her! Reiko? REIKO! REIKO! **HELLLLLP!**"

They were too busy talking to fans, as Mizuki was sobbing, pleading to be free.

* * *

_They say revenge is a dish, best served cold. And to Mizuki Takase, she found out that revenge was in a form of a spirit of her past. Trapped inside a mannequin, bought by her friend, she realizes that she shouldn't have trusted her, at all.  
Miss Mizuki Takase pays the price in full, and more, in the form of "The Sexy Mannequin in Japan"…  
File this under "R" for Revenge… in "__**The Tales of the Bizarre**__"…_

* * *

Mizuki, in the mannequin, whimpered, "Oh… … …Help!"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_**FAQ: **__For those who don't know who the mannequin was, inside, that was Mizuki's evil twin, a.k.a. Dark Mizuki, from the final episode of "Comic Party: Revolution". For this twist ending here, she gets payback for what Mizuki did to her._


End file.
